Cat Parts :3
by Sweet-icy
Summary: " the spell can only be lifted if the mage is kissed by whom they love" she smirked " well then if they come tomorrow without cat parts my job here is done."


it was a sunny morning in magnolia, the birds were chirping, the trees seemed more green than ever, and kids were out playing.

" EHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

but of course fairy tail couldn't hold in there craziness for just a day.

" There part cats!" yelled lisanna as she saw the spectacle that was taking place.

you see in the middle of the guild was natsu and lucy, but there was something different about them…..take a wild guess….they have cat ears and a tail. didn't see that one did you.

" aye, they were like this since morning!" shouted happy.

" they're so cute!" yelled mira as she started playing around with lucy's ears.

lucy's cat ears twitched once in awhile and she was curling and uncurling her tail. natsu ears stayed upright until somebody made some noise and he was wagging his tail back and forth.

" can natsu-nii and lucy-nee hear us?" asked romeo as he hesitantly took a step to the both of them.

" of course we can were still humans you know." said lucy as she stretched. romeo jumped back a little startled since they didn't talk at first.

" hey lucy were cat nakama from now on!" yelled natsu as he jumped on her.

" get off of me!" lucy yelled at him.

" nalu!" shouted several girl guild members while mira took a picture.

" for the last time what is nalu!" yelled lucy while struggling to get natsu off her.

all of a sudden natsu was tossed off of her. revealing erza standing there.

" we shouldn't be playing around we need to be finding out what caused this." she said.

out of nowhere levy showed up with a book in her hand. " i got on it as soon as they came through the doors, if i'm correct they took a job yesterday to kill a monster called the lilica ." natsu and lucy nodded," the lilica can use a certain spell which makes the mage or mages that get attacked spend a day as an animal that can represent them clearly." she explained then shut the book causing a bit of dust to go everywhere.

" how long are we like this?" asked lucy..

" 24 hours lu-chan." levy said

" im going to be a half cat for 24 hours, i mean it already ripped my clothing to get the stupid tail out what am i going to do all day!" lucy yelled while creating an over dramatic reaction.

levy chuckled at her friend antics, " maybe we could read if you don't want to do anything." levy suggested.

" nonsense i'm taking her shopping for some bows and cake!" yelled mira imagining a cat lucy with bows in her hair while eating cake.

" cake! i would love to go mira." said erza grabbing lucy, " come on lucy let's go" and then walked out of the building.

" come on natsu!" mira called out.  
" what why me!" he yelled.

" stop being a baby and get up." mira said with a frown.

" yea be a man!" shouted elfman, and evergreen hit him on the head with her fan.

"i have a choice don- ahhh!" yelled natsu as he was dragged out of the guild by mira.

N~L~N~L~N~L~N~L~N~L~nalu

"I dont get why i had to come" grumbled natsu

" natsu shut up and try this bow tie on so we can go and get some cake." erza said handing natsu a red bowtie.

" no way!" natsu yelled.

erza gave him the famous erza glare " put it on NOW." she commanded

" aye sir!" yelled natsu giving a salute and putting on the bow tie.

" oh good you're done we are too!" squealed mirajane while coming around the corner with lucy.

lucy was wearing a bow on her tail the color blue to match her outfit and a blue bow in her hair next to her cat ears.

erza's eyes sparkled " let's go get some cake!" she shouted as she dragged all three of them out.

on the way there they were stopped by a group of girls that even the great titania couldn't hold off. the scary thing was they were distracting her from getting her cake but even that didn't create motivation.

" look at the boy cat he's so cute!" all the girls gushed trying to get there hands on natsu. one of their hands was a couple inches away from his ear before another hand grabbed it. they all looked towards the owner of the hand…..

" lucy?" natsu said

" listen," lucy said with a glare that made the group back away a bit. " don't touch him or you will get to experience a living hell from yours truly, NOW SCRAM!" she yelled as she tossed aside the girls hand she was holding.

the huge group instantly ran away crying out something about 'taken' or ' mean cat girl'. mira and erza looked at each other smirking, someone was jealous~.

N~L~N~L~N~L~N~L~nalu

" i am tired!" lucy yelled.

they, natsu and lucy, were now at lucy's cozy apartment, after the little fiasco they went to a local bakery. after erza ordered strawberry cheese cake they told her they ran out, she then continued to destroy and burn down the establishment yelling " IF YOU HAVE NO STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE YOU ARE NO REAL BAKERY!"

soon the master came to calm her down but he was no help when he started sulking and crying while muttering " the council and the jewels!" mira then took control of the situation telling erza there was plenty at the guild.

" yup" natsu said as he plopped down on the bed. lucy went and layed down next to him snuggling up to his side.

" uh lucy what are you doing?" asked natsu a light blush dusting his cheeks

" snuggling up with the guy i like." she said back in a whisper.

" and what if the guy you like likes you back." said natsu with a smile on his face

" it would be a wish come true" she answered

" your wish i granted." he whispered lowering his head giving her a kiss.

once they parted a light the color of gold encased there ears and tails, once it was gone there cat parts were gone.

" that's odd levy said it would take 24 hours." lucy said.

" whatever." natsu said snuggling with lucy,

N~L~N~L~N~L~N~L~N~L~nalu

At the guild….

levy mcgarden sat in the guilds library tearing up a fake request to kill a lilica monster and read aloud the last sentence of a book about them.

" the spell can only be removed if the mage gets a kiss from whom they love." she smirked " if they come back tomorrow with no animal parts my job is done."


End file.
